


Three Days

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angst, ED - Freeform, EDNOS, Eating Disorder, M/M, Mark needs a hug and a lot of therapy tbh, Roger is supportive though and he tries to understand, This is very much a vent piece, This is very much not how it works in real life jskdkfkf (trust me I’m aware)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: Mark hasn’t eaten in what feels like forever, Roger tries to help him eat something.





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna make a very obvious trigger warning here, I’m guessing people read tags tho so it shouldn’t be necessary.
> 
> Also yes I know it’s not this easy, but let my boys be happy pls.

“Mark, please!”

Roger was holding Mark’s shoulders, desperately trying to get through to him, but it was hard when Mark did everything he could not to meet his eyes. 

“I- I, I can’t...” 

His voice was breaking, Mark was weak, both emotionally and physically. Roger leaned in closer and put their foreheads together. He cupped Mark’s face, but Mark’s gaze was still shifting everywhere except to Roger. 

“I care about you,”

This did not seem to work at all, in fact it seemed to do the complete opposite. Mark just stiffened in Roger’s arms, his eyes fixed on Roger’s shoes. 

“I fucking know okay?! This is why this is so hard!”

Mark sniffed, he wasn’t crying, not yet. 

“I know you care about me, but I really don’t,”

Now he was crying, he leaned into Roger’s embrace and put his head on his shoulder. Roger felt his shirt slowing soaking up Mark’s tears and held him even closer. 

“Eat something, please. It’s been, what? Three days?”

“No, I don’t want to,”

Now Mark’s arms creeped around Roger’s back and he hugged him back. Mark could barely stand on his own, and Roger was pretty sure he had fainted earlier that day (of course Mark had denied it like crazy, until Roger stopped asking about it). 

“Don’t do this to yourself,”

Then Mark pulled away, and shoved Roger backwards, it would probably have been a lot harder had Mark actually had any energy in his body. So Roger only stumbled half a step backwards and easily managed to get back his balance. 

“What else can I do Roger?! I’m completely losing control. Angel died, and now Collins will a- and sometime- sometime you will!”

He was completely sobbing now, his eyes were as swollen as could be and his cheeks were filled with tears. It was like someone had turned a tap on in Mark’s head. 

Roger didn’t know what to do or say, he simply went to wipe off Mark’s tears, but his hand was slapped away. 

“Don’t touch me!”

“Okay, okay, I won’t I promise,”

Mark sat down on the kitchen floor, he pulled his knees towards his body and put his forehead against them. He was calming down, but he was still sobbing, Roger felt like he was being stabbed every time he heard another sniff from Mark. 

“I’ll order some fo-“

“No!” 

“Okay, just eat something for me, please. An apple and a banana?”

“I can take half the banana,”

“Okay, then we compromise. You take the whole banana, and no apple,”

Mark finally met Roger’s eyes. He wiped the tears and snot off with his sweater sleeve, they would definitely have to wash that later. 

“....Fine,”

Roger felt like exploding. An apple wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. He knew Mark would feel better when he ate it too, and even though he would rather die than eat the apple Mark knew he’d physically feel better after doing so. 

They had been doing this for a few months and Roger has finally found out how to make Mark eat, at least a little bit. Mark wished he could eat more, he wished he could be healthy again and not feel like absolute shit after just eating an apple. He was nowhere near close to completely recovering, but it was a start, and he knew Roger would be there when he was ready. They both knew it would be a bumpy road of relapsing and body checking and crying. But if it would help Mark recover, even just a little bit, they both wanted to try. Mark was right, he didn’t care about himself, but he cared about Roger, and since Mark didn’t know how much time they had left together he wanted to be healthy enough to share more moments. He didn’t want their last time together to be wasted. 

Mark reached out and grabbed Roger’s left hand, he brought it up to his lips and softly kissed his wrist. He inhaled unsteadily and looked up at Roger again.

“I love you, thank you for trying to help me,”


End file.
